parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
31 minutes: Night at the Zoo (CoolZDane Animal Style)
CoolZDane Productions and Lion King Pictures' movie spoof of the spanish movie "31 Minutos: Una Noche en el Zoologico" Cast: *Tulio Triviño - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Juanín Juan Harry - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Juan Carlos Bodoque - Bambi *Patana Tufillo - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Policarpo Avendaño - Fievel Mouskewitz (An American Tail) *Mico the Micophone - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Mario Hugo - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Huachimingo - Thumper (Bambi) *Mr. Hose - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Rosary Central - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Rosary Central's Boyfriend - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Ball Von Ball - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Tenison Salt - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Charanguito - Berlioz (w/Toulouse and Marie as extras; The Aristocats) *Stage Machinery - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Bongo Stingo - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Raul Guantecillo - Abu (Aladdin) *Dante Torobolino - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Chinese Storm - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Guaripolo - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sopapiballoon - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Horace Sanhueza (aka: Uncle Horace) - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story) *Uncle Peeled - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Sock with Diamonds Man - Timon (w/Pumbaa as an extra; The Lion King) *Mrs. Hose - Young Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Vicente Arthur Gordon Norman Donald Boy/Vicho - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Duck who says "I'm Afraid" - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Joe Pino - King Julian (Madagascar) *Mucus the Mcusphone - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Cosimo Gianni - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Cindy Miraflores - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Ramona - Faline (Bambi) *The Pushing Cat - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Jackson Aceituno - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Botman - Bartok (Anastasia) *Crash - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Crocodiles as Themselves *Lions as Themselves *Rhinos as Themselves *Gorillas as Themselves *Penguins as Themselves *Snakes as Themselves *Frogs as Themselves *Seals as Themselves *Giraffes as Themselves *Ostriches as Themselves *Kangaroos as Themselves *Koalas as Themselves *Dolphins as Themselves *Sharks as Themselves *Whales as Themselves *Parrots as Themselves *Toucans as Themselves *Butterflies as Themselves *Pandas as Themselves *Tigers as Themselves *Wolves as Themselves *Dholes as Themselves *African Wild Dogs as Themselves *Hyenas as Themselves *Oryxes as Themselves *Kudus as Themselves *Sable Antelopes as Themselves *Flamingos as Themselves *Deers as Themselves *Hippos as Themselves *Elephants as Themselves *Monkeys as Themselves *Vultures as Themselves *Bears as Themselves *Foxes as Themselves *Owls as Themselves *Beavers as Themselves *Fishes as Themselves *Otters as Themselves *Zebras as Themselves *Meerkats as Themselves *Warthogs as Themselves *Wildebeestes as Themselves *Bongos as Themselves *Eagles as Themselves *Gazelles as Themselves *Cheetahs as Themselves *Leopards as Themselves *Sloths as Themselves *Anteaters as Themselves *Polar Bears as Themselves *Camels as Themselves *Turtles as Themselves *Chimpanzees as Themselves *Iguanas as Themselves *Chameleons as Themselves *Peacocks as Themselves *Horses as Themselves *Pigs as Themselves *Sheeps as Themselves *Goats as Themselves *Longhorns as Themselves *Zookeeper - Sid (Ice Age) Scenes: #Opening/Simba's Mission #Simba's Day of Luck #"We're Going to the Zoo" #At the Zoo #Playtime at Playground #A Extrangeous Feeling/Bambi meets Bartok #Time to see the Animals/The Chase #Lunch Time #Pandas, Tigers and Wolves are Miss Bianca's Animals #Bambi and Bartok's Talk #How do you stay to midnight in a zoo like this? #Nightmare in the Aquarium #At Reptile's House #Trapped at the Zoo for tonight #"Cabin Fever" #The Animals Attack Again! #Banjo Appears Yet Again #Hamtaro #Camping in the Zoo #Sunday/Back Home/Happy Ending #End Credits (Pt. 1; Boing Boing Boing) #End Credits (Pt. 2; I Never Watched Television) Songs: *We're Going to the Zoo *Cabin Fever from Muppet Treasure Island *Boing Boing Boing *I Never Watched Television Photo Cast: Simba (Young).jpg Jungle-Cubs2.jpg Shere Khan (from The Jungle Cubs) as Swiper the Fox.png Bambi.png Miss Bianca-0.png Fievel.jpg Thumper (from Bambi) as Baby Jaguar.jpeg Angel.jpg Scamp-0.jpg Flounder.jpg Oliver.jpg Berlioz.jpg Marie.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg Abu.jpg Prince Louie.jpg Bernard.png Frank.jpg Scuttle and a piep.jpg Timon.jpg Pumbaa.jpg Flik.png King julien 2015.png Petrie.jpg Tod.png Young Nala.jpg Faline.jpg Bill-banjo-480x320.png Bartok.png Danny_as_Phineas_Flynn_.jpg Nile crocodile 1.jpg Lion.jpeg Rhinoceros, Black.jpg Gorilla.jpg Emperor-penguin 521 600x450.jpg Anaconda.jpg Agalychnis callidryas.jpg Seal.jpg Two Giraffes.jpg Ostrich.jpg Kangaroo.jpg Koala.jpg Dolphin, Bottle-Nosed.jpg Shark.jpg Whale, blue.jpg Parrots.jpg Toucan.jpg Danaus plexippus.jpg Ailuropoda melanoleuca.jpg Tiger (Animals).jpg Ethiopian Wolf.jpg Three Dholes.jpg Wild Dog.jpg Hyena, Spotted.jpg Flamingo.jpg Deer.jpg Hippo.jpg African Bush Elephant.jpg South-american-squirrel-monkey-on-branch.jpg Rüppell's Vulture.jpg Big brown bear.jpg Red Fox.jpg Barn-Owl1.jpg Beaver.jpg Sea Otter.jpg Zebra, Plains.jpg Meerkat.jpg Warthog8.jpg Wildebeest, Blue.jpg Tragelaphus eurycerus isaaciPCCA20071227-8374B.jpg Eagles.jpg 2009-thom-gazelle.jpg Cheetah.jpg Leopard.jpg Img anteater mw large.jpg Sloth, Brown-Throated.jpg Polar Bear.jpg Dromedary Camel.jpg Turtle.jpg Iguana, Green.jpg Peacock 657 600x450.jpg Quarter Horse 6382270.jpg Pig.jpg Sheep.jpg Goat 1.jpg Treats for Texas Longhorns.jpg Sid in Ice Age.jpg Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:31 Minutos: la película Movie Spoofs